1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to casings, and particularly to a case for protecting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a media player, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) are increasingly thinner and smaller. So the portable electronic device is easily damaged or abraded when it bumps against other objects.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.